


Shining

by tbmd1066



Series: Levihan Week 2k15 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 4, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: levihanweek, it is fluff though I swear, light gore, why do all my levihan fics involve blood and injury?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Levi really notices how well Hange's eyes suit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining

Hange was crying. Crying rather hysterically as she rammed a spear into her latest test subject’s eyes. She seemed to be much more upset about it than the titan, as she screamed apologies. Levi stood in the corner of the room, watching the both of them. Hange continued screaming as she attacked. 

She could be like this. Levi had thought she was insane when she asked him to help her take down a titan to experiment on. It was crazy, and too dangerous. But she’d talked him into it, although he wasn’t sure _how_ she had. She was alarmingly persuasive when she wanted to be. Maybe it was just because she was interesting. Or because she’d been kind. 

She was still sobbing. Levi sighed. Enough was enough. 

“Oi, Hange!” she didn’t seem to hear him, so he walked closer, trying not to let her splatter titan blood all over him, and he grabbed her arm. “Hange!”

She looked up, although he doubted that she could see him, what with her glasses being covered in blood. 

“You done?” he asked. Hange swayed slightly on her feet, dripping blood onto the floor and still crying. Levi carefully removed her glasses, and began cleaning them with his handkerchief. 

“Huh, Levi you don’t have to--”

“They’re gross.” was all Levi said to her. She broke into a fresh round of tears, and Levi sighed. “Alright, stop it. Your friend there didn’t seem to be too bothered by it. So hey, you learned something, right?”

Hange blinked her big, beautiful eyes at him. “Y-yeah.” she smiled, and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Levi handed her her glasses back. “Sorry for getting your handkerchief dirty.” 

“That’s what it’s for.”

“Sad existence for the handkerchief.” Hange laughed. She looked at him and smiled. 

Levi was a little surprised by the sight. Hange was covered in steaming blood, her eyes were red-rimmed from sobbing, her nose was running and her hair was falling out of her ponytail. 

But her eyes. 

Her eyes were bright and shining from the tears. The rawness of the whites made the brilliance of her irises pop in a way that he’d never been able to see when they were hidden under her glasses. Hange’s eyes were quite a beautiful colour.

She slid her glasses on, and Levi frowned.

“Actually, wait, they’re still smeared.” He took the off again to re-clean them.

“What? Oh, uh, okay.” 

Levi didn’t pay a lot of attention to the glasses, but to Hange’s brilliant brown eyes. They had been a snapping, shining bronze, but now that she was calming down, and looking back at her pet titan, they were beginning to soften a bit. The fire had faded to a radiating warmth of burnt ember, like hot chocolate, or warm cider on a cold day. 

Hange’s eyes suited her, Levi thought. But then he felt like smacking himself for being so weirdly sentimental. He handed her back her glasses, and said nothing.

“Thank you.” Hange said, and he turned to acknowledge it, and he was pinned. Pinned by her stunning eyes. Perhaps he’d cleaned her glasses too well. 

“Sure.”

She smiled, and they sparkled. “You’re right, I don’t think he registered the pain at all.” she sighed. “Well, back to the drawing board.”

“What?” Levi asked. “You’re not going to take a bath first?”

“Eh?” Hange looked down at herself. “Hm, maybe a change of clothes is in order.”

“And a bath!” Levi exclaimed. “You’re coated in filth head to toe!”

Hange rolled those eyes of hers. “Whatever, I can take one later tonight!”

Levi gaped at her. “That’s disgusting, you take a bath right now!”

Hange laughed. “Make me, short-stack!” 

Levi glowered at her. “Maybe I will, four-eyes, just try me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are some NERDS right here.  
> Written for day 4 of Levihan week, Eyes. I wrote something earlier on day 1 about Levi's eyes, so hey, it's the Hanj's turn.


End file.
